1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bushing which may be adjusted such that the inner bore eccentricity relative to the outer bushing surface is infinitely variable within a given range. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and structure in which by a simple rotation of an inner sleeve member carried in an eccentric bore in an outer body, the effective eccentricity of the inner bore relative to the outer surface of the bushing may be varied to provide appropriate compensation for, for instance, providing for correction of vehicle alignment, particularly caster and camber of vehicles utilizing ball joint members.